Paint It Red - RedKai
by Whisperingwater
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's life turned upside down with a storm that brought Mystic Falls' most hated Kai Parker into their lives. Kai sees red in a certain Supergirl. And now, Kai and 'his' Kara are here to paint the town red. [RedKai and Karamel] [Red Kryptonite]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl and CW The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. Since a non-Supergirl character cannot be listed here, this story is about **Kai Parker** , **Kara Danvers** and **Mon-El**.

 **Whoa! RedKai is finally here! And I'm so darn excited to share this story with you.**

I'm not going to give too much away and let you read the story, if you like it, please leave me a review or send me a message if you know me on Twitter, I would love to know what you think!

Okay, folks! Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Paint it Red**

 **Chapter 1**

"ANNNNDDDD THAT'S HIS FASTEST TIME RECORDED!" Winn cried in excitement, literally jumping in his chair.

"Agent Schott, calm down," J'onn said in a firm tone.

Winn sat straight, holding back a big grin. "But he's so fast! We should totally call Barry and ask them to race."

"He sure is catching up with Kara's speed," Alex said calmly. "Without flying, that is. How long does he run on that treadmill of his?"

"Two to three hours straight, if the music is right," Winn added. "I updated his library two days ago. Annnndddd… he broke another treadmill. That's the third this month."

"He needs to train, but we can't have him breaking more stuff," J'onn spoke as his eyes went back to the screen in front of them where they were monitoring Mon-El's speed and leaping abilities, comparing them with Kara's flight.

"We might need to get him a powerful treadmill, similar to the Flash's," Alex said. "Maybe you can talk to Cisco and see what he can do, Winn?"

Just as she finished saying that, they heard a loud rustle of wind and Supergirl flew in. In seconds, Mon-El took a rather long leap and somersaulted before jumping in. He grinned at Kara, who simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Showoff!"

"You love it, babe!" He winked at her and together they made their way towards the others.

Mon-El greeted them all with a smile. "How did I do?"

"You were brilliant!" Winn replied. "Look at this, your speed has improved a lot in the last two months. But you still aren't leaping as high as you first did when you ran out of DEO."

Mon-El nodded, folding his arms across his chest. He still had a long way to go then. When Kara noticed the sudden shift in his mood, she lightly touched his shoulder and caressed it. Mon-El turned towards her with a bright smile.

"I'm sure he will just keep getting better. Just needs to train harder," Kara said, then she turned to face J'onn. "I'm guessing you don't need me here, so I'm gonna head back to work."

J'onn nodded without a word and walked away. Alex said bye to them and got back to work as well. But Winn sat looking at Mon-El with a big grin.

"I've ideas for your suit! Three!" he said excitedly.

Mon-El's eyes lit up. "You have to show me! Right now!" But when he saw Kara smile and walk away with a small wave, he ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Kara sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Miss Grant would probably notice if I'm gone for too long. And it's just for two more hours. I'll see you tonight."

"Well, I was thinking… since you get off work in two hours. Do you… wanna watch a movie with me?"

Kara smiled a touched his cheek lovingly. "I would love to. I'm sure there's something new on Netflix."

"Ah! About that…" Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. "I do love the whole 'Netflix and Chill' thing, but I was wondering if we could go to a theater. Winn said movies look better on a bigger screen."

"Oh, yeah! That's a great idea. I haven't been to the theater in ages! I would love to go."

"Okay, movie date then." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Kara's eyes widened and she looked around before cupping his face and giving him a peck.

"Guys! You know I can see you, right?" Winn called, rolling his eyes at them.

Kara giggled and kissed Mon-El's cheek once before walking out. He smiled at her and headed back to where Winn was seated.

"So, the suit?"

"You're gonna love it!" Winn grinned proudly before opening a folder on his PC and showing Mon-El his latest designs.

* * *

Evening came pretty soon, bringing the two lovers together who were finally having their first real date. Kara smiled when she felt Mon-El slip his hand into hers as they stepped out of the theater. He seemed to be in some kind of daze. Walking out, she gently caressed his arm.

"What the hell was that?" he blurted out.

Kara burst out laughing. "Why did you even wanna watch 'Split'? Didn't you know it was a psychological thriller? It's meant to be like that."

"Like what? Freaky?" Mon-El rubbed his forehead while sighing. "Winn said it was nice. But that's not what I was expecting. And is that even real? People… are they really like that?"

"Some are." Kara nodded. "It's called multiple personality disorder. Too many people in one person; in the mind, you know…"

"And they are harmful?"

"Causing harm depends on the person. Some people are just psychotic. They just want to cause you pain," Kara explained. "Lex Luthor was like that. Poor Clark had to put up with that shit for too long."

"So how do we deal with them?"

Kara shrugged. "Lock them up is what most people do. Let's pray we never come across a psychopath."

Mon-El gave her a weak smile. Something just didn't sit right. He knew it was not the freaky movie that made him anxious; he could sense a storm coming. He looked up at the now darkening sky and winced. There was uneasiness in the air. His hold on Kara's hand tightened as the first strike of lighting struck the ground.

* * *

As the heavens opened and a flash of lightning stuck the ground, a disruption in the sky—a portal—opened and down came a man, falling face first and turning on his back with a loud groan.

His dark blue-grey eyes opened when he felt rain pour over and around him in torrents. Sitting up, he looked around.

 _This isn't Prison World_ , he thought. Suddenly he was grinning and throwing his head back and laughing hysterically.

"Poor Bonnie, can't do even a single thing right!" He smirked, pulling himself to his feet. Deciding to explore this new world, which sure wasn't the Prison World Bonnie sent him to; he knew this was his second chance. At freedom!

Smirking, he headed towards the direction where he saw people walking by. Walking towards a young woman, who was apparently waiting for a bus, he asked, "Hey! Excuse me. Where am I?"

She looked up at him in surprise and said, "National City."

"Yeah. But where exactly? Which country?"

When he saw the woman's eyes widen and she looked as if he had lost his mind, she replied, "States. Are you from around here?"

"Hmm… sure I am!" He smirked and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked up and closed his eyes, feeling the cold-water slide over his face. When he opened his eyes again, he saw someone. Someone very familiar, but there was no way he could have known this person.

Because this man looked _just_ like him. He was his doppelgänger in a whole different world! Kai Parker looked up with a smirk. He tilted his head to his right and stretched his muscles.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Howdy! I hope you liked this new Supergirl AU-ish story. Since I'm too busy writing the other Karamel story and Super Complicated, this story, RedKai, might not get an update every week. Twice a month for a while. If I can write more, then I'll make it every Sunday.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story!

 **syelle** \- Thank you! :)

 **JakeKatie4ever** \- Kai doing something positive? XD I'm glad you like it!

 **Ricky Pine** \- He came in like a wrecking ball... XD

 **maxiefae** and **emara32** \- Thank you!

 **spiritclanners** \- Hi! Thanks! Yes, I do have an Instagram. _Whisperingwater_

 **SamanthaJaynex** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)

 **NameIsKohl** and **aboyfromdaxam** \- Thanks guys! :D

Alrighty! Enjoy, folks!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

With the rain now pouring down in torrents, Kara grabbed Mon-El's hand and led him towards the nearest shelter.

"We should go home," she said. "It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon."

"Yeah. I'm soaked! I can't go to DEO looking like this." Mon-El ran a hand through his wet hair.

Kara smiled at him as she leaned closer to give him a soft kiss. Cupping his face, she let him deepen the kiss. When she pulled back, he groaned loudly. "Stay the night."

Mon-El rubbed his nose over hers and smiled. "I would love to. Now, let's go home."

Holding hands, they stepped out into the rain. Mon-El quickly removed his jacket and put it over Kara's shoulders since he had just noticed how her wet white button-down shirt looked.

Kai Parker whistled as he stood looking at the couple walking away. Deciding the best thing to do was to follow them, he chanted, "Invisique." Cloaking spells were always fun, especially if he had to murder a sibling during their wedding. Smirking, he followed Kara and Mon-El back to Kara's apartment.

The feeling of being watched lingered in the air as Mon-El kept glancing back at Kai, just not seeing him there. Kai took the opportunity to wave at him and follow him into the house. He looked around, seeing the overly bright, cringe-worthy décor. Rolling his eyes, he walked in uninvited, looking at the place.

"Small but so darn girly," Kai spoke. "Hey Blondie! Doesn't this dude live with you? Doesn't he own a single thing that shows _a man_ lives in this house?"

Following Kara into the bedroom, he saw her remove Mon-El's jacket and her wet shirt. "Ooh, sexy Blondie." Kai touched her back and Kara jumped suddenly feeling a cold touch on her back. She looked around to see if it was Mon-El, but he was busy removing his wet t-shirt and jeans and heading to the bathroom.

"Wanna take a shower?" Mon-El asked, taking fresh clothes from the basket where he kept his clothes. "And I think we need a wardrobe."

"Ah-ha! He speaketh like a dude with a brain!" Kai exclaimed, quickly using a spell to dry his clothes since he couldn't really just borrow his doppelgänger's clothes. And Mon-El's fashion sense was atrocious, Kai sneered.

"Maybe." Kara shrugged, grabbing her pajamas.

"Whoa! Blondie, are you planning on wearing that?" Kai asked, following her towards the bathroom. But the door was shut right in his face by Mon-El, who couldn't really see him, but Kai felt a surge of anger anyway. No one closed a door on Kai Parker's face and lived. He shrugged, his doppelgänger would suffer later; but for now, he would explore.

He turned around and headed back into the living room. He was starving and he could kill for some beer and pork rinds right now. Kai pulled the fridge door open and saw beer in it. Smiling, he grabbed one. Then he looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to snack on. No pork rinds. Maybe Blondie and his doppelgänger didn't like eating those?

When he opened the fridge again and found two large pieces of cake, he decided to eat that instead.

As Kai sat eating the cake with the beer, he suddenly heard a loud moan. He rolled his eyes as the moans got louder. Banging his head on the table, Kai snapped his fingers and the lights went out. He could hear Kara asking what happened and in a matter of seconds, Kara and Mon-El were walking out of the bathroom.

Kara had wrapped a towel around herself, making Kai raise a single brow, admiring the long legs. Mon-El had a towel wrapped around his waist too. Walking out with their clothes, he handed over the pajamas to Kara.

"What do you think happened?" he asked her.

"The power went out. I'll light a candle once I'm dressed." Just as Kara removed the towel and grabbed her PJs, Kai snapped a finger and the lights came back on.

He sat on the couch, with beer in his hand, looking at her state of nakedness shamelessly. When Mon-El moved and stood right in front of her, blocking the view, Kai felt like choking him.

Kara was soon dressed. She hadn't noticed the bottle of beer on the couch as she walked into the kitchen to take some potstickers out. When she used her heat vision to heat it up, Kai's eyes widened.

"What the f*ck, Blondie? You ain't human?" Kai grinned. And here he thought he was the most powerful yet rare creature on this strange, new world.

Kara brought the potstickers to the couch where Mon-El was now seated. Kai looked at him, bored. His doppelgänger was truly his polar opposite. Kai stood up and went to take a seat on the armchair. He watched Kara sit next to Mon-El, who immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She looked up at him with a big smile. Mon-El pecked her lips before taking a potsticker to eat.

"How's the suit coming up?" Kara asked with her mouthful. She chewed on a potsticker as she heard Mon-El say, "All three designs were amazing. I mean, this is Winn we are talking about. He's done some hard work on the suit."

"Who's Winn?" Kai asked quickly.

"And you chose a design already? Winn made my suit too so you can just ask him to use the same material, you know?"

"Wait, you wear a suit too?" Kai scratched his chin. "Okay, fine. Continue."

"There's one I love the best. But since I've no crest or whatsoever like you, I've to focus on the colors," Mon-El explained. "And I want a cape too."

"Who the f*ck wears a f*cking cape over a suit? What the hell do you even do, man?" Kai stood up and started pacing the room. "I mean, I know no one can be as great as me, but you sound _so_ lame."

Kara moved closer, keeping the box of potstickers away. "Mon-El, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"AH-HA!" Kai exclaimed. "Here comes the talk! Otherwise known as _'Get the f*ck out of my house, you jerk, we are sooo done!'_ Sorry, mate. She's gonna dump you!" Kai clutched his fists and threw his arms up in the air.

"I want you to wear the symbol of the house of El on your suit, Mon. But only if you want to," Kara added quickly.

"Shit! She ain't dumpin' you?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes at Mon-El. Then turning towards Kara, he said, "Damn, Blondie! I was rooting for you!"

Mon-El was quiet for couple of seconds before he smiled. "You want me to wear a Kryptonian crest? Even after all that happened?"

"What happened? What did you do?" Kai asked leaning closer, now seated on the armrest of the couch.

"You are family. You are an El too."

"Not the same El."

"Doesn't matter." Kara smiled, caressing his cheek. "For me, you are the most worthy of wearing the symbol of hope. But I want it right here," she said, placing her hand right above his heart. Mon-El covered her hand with his. "I want it right over your heart, which belongs to me."

Mon-El smiled brightly. "Yeah? I would like that too." He leaned closer and kissed her on her lips. Gently pushing her so she was lying on the couch.

Kai made a face, showing his obvious disgust. "Damn! You two are so sweet, looking at you will give me diabetes… if I were human."

Kara pulled away and smiled brightly. As she stretched on the couch, finding a more comfortable position, something touched her head. Mon-El was busy kissing and sucking her neck. With one hand over his hair, she reached the other hand to grab a beer bottle.

"Baby, have you been drinking this?" Kara asked, trying to sit up. "You could have at least thrown it away." Getting up, she headed to dispose the now empty bottle.

Mon-El's eyes narrowed. "I didn't drink it."

"Then how did it get there? It was empty."

"I swear, Kara, I haven't had a drink all day." Mon-El stood up as well. "Look, all I know is that there were three bottles this morning. We still have one for each of us."

"HEY! NO!" Kai yelled. "Both are _mine_! Don't you dare touch them!"

When Mon-El saw that Kara just shrugged and went back into the kitchen, he let out a loud sigh before turning away and heading to the bed.

Kara stood in the kitchen quietly. The obvious ease from before was long gone. She wasn't blaming him or anything, she just wanted him to be responsible and keep her place clean.

Kai stood watching the two calmly. It took all of a beer bottle to make them snap out of their overly cute behavior and head off in opposite directions. So, a new relationship. That was still growing. _Wouldn't it be awful if someone ruined it all?_

Kai smirked and went to stand right behind Kara. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, so when he moved closer, his arms on either side of her, his breath fanned her neck. Kara gasped and jumped up with fright at the sudden chillness against her neck.

"Kara," Mon-El called, walking towards her quickly. "What happened?" When he felt her look around in confusion, he gently pulled her into a hug.

Kara hugged him back, burying her face against his neck. "Nothing. It suddenly felt too cold. My neck. It was almost freezing!"

Mon-El reached behind to touch her neck, which was warm now. "It must have been your imagination. You are okay. Now come on, let's go to bed."

Mon-El bent down and picked her up in his arms. Kara threw her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bed.

Kai smirked again. Kara could feel his presence nearby. His mere presence gave her the chills. She felt him. But he wanted to feel her too. This girl wasn't human, he knew that alright. But what was she exactly? _How would it be if someone brought her down to her knees?_

Smiling, he went back to take another bottle of beer out of the fridge. Blondie had turned out the lights and those two were busy cuddling.

Kai walked back to the couch, deciding it was the only place he could get a good night's sleep for now. Or maybe he could scare the doppelgänger away and sleep on the bed next to Blondie?

When he no longer heard their voices, but a light snore coming from Mon-El, Kai smiled as he grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on.

Flipping the channels, his eyes lit up when Pamela Anderson came on screen. He placed a hand right over his heart and wiped a happy tear from his cheek. Pam Anderson existed on this world. Baywatch existed on this world. He had found heaven…

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Prison World was so lonely, literally, that Kai Parker sometimes sang to himself. Sometimes he didn't feel alone; his own presence was enough for him. But sometimes the guilt kept him up at night.

But last night… Pam Anderson, watching Baywatch… these were simple pleasures that Kai enjoyed, that made him sleep better at night. But as he felt bright sunlight hit him, he buried his face in the cushion. A soft, beautiful voice fell into his ears.

 _Two drifters, off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

 _We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me…_

Kai sat up and looked at Blondie who was singing, "Moon river, ooh…" as she made pancakes. He felt an involuntary smile playing on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up and headed straight to the bathroom before someone could occupy it.

On his way out Kai saw Mon-El lying on his stomach, snoring lightly. If this guy was sleeping, then he could have some fun with Blondie. But just to be sure, Kai jumped on the bed and poked Mon-El's cheek. Mon-El groaned and turned away.

Kai grinned, standing up and heading back to the kitchen. Kara had just placed pancakes on the plate when she heard something.

"Sup, Blondie?" Kai asked, eyeing the delicious looking food.

In a matter of seconds, Kara was moving around the flat quickly and soon was flying out of the balcony. Kai's jaw dropped. She was fast and she _flew_. She was getting more and more interesting with each passing minute.

Kai turned around and saw the delicious pancakes right in front of him. Grinning, he poured some syrup on them and started eating them.

When Kara flew back in fifteen minutes later, she smiled seeing Mon-El still sleeping; she sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his temple. There was a small smile on his face.

What Kara didn't know what that someone stood right in front of her, his arms crossed across his chest; keenly looking at her Supergirl suit.

Things suddenly started making sense to Kai. The suit they were referring to was this one. Cape and all. So his doppelgänger was getting one too? Kai tried to imagine himself in a suit and made a disgusted face.

Kara had changed out of her suit and was now wearing a red button-down shirt with a black skirt. Kai looked at her appreciatively. She looked hot in red, he must give her that.

When Kara headed back to the kitchen to eat her pancakes, here eyes widened to see they were gone. Sighing, she went to wake Mon-El up. Kai couldn't help but chuckle. "Oops! Someone is in trouble!"

"Mon, Mon-El, wake up," Kara called, touching his shoulder and shaking him lightly.

"Wha—what it is?" Mon-El asked, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Did you eat my pancakes?"

"No. I was asleep."

"Mon, I think—"

"You think what, Blondie?" Kai asked, sitting on the chair in front of her.

Mon-El rubbed her back gently and asked, "What is it?"

"I think my house is haunted!" Kara's eyes widened as her own words began to sink in.

"Oh there we go! Blame it on the ghosts!" Kai rolled his eyes and sat back to look at Mon-El's expression. Dude seemed very calm.

"Why do you think it's haunted?" Mon-El asked slowly, now looking more awake.

"See, ghosts… they… there are cold spots when they are around," Kara explained. "I've been feeling cold lately. I still am!"

"Of course you are," Kai said as he leaned forward, his lips almost touching Kara's neck. She froze and grabbed onto Mon-El's hand. Smirking, Kai moved away.

"Please believe me. That beer, which you didn't drink… my pancakes disappearing…"

"Kara, you know what you are talking about, right? Someone's eating your food. And I don't think ghosts eat."

"Way to go, buddy! You have some brains!" Kai reached out to give him a high-five, but when Mon-El simply pulled Kara into his lap and hugged her, Kai gave himself a high-five and stood up.

* * *

Later, both Kara and Mon-El were moving around getting ready at inhuman speed. As they were heading out, Kai joined them. They had to go to the DEO first before Kara went to CatCo. When they walked into DEO, Kai followed them in and his eyes widened. _What the hell was this place?_

J'onn was busy checking the monitors but when he suddenly heard a set of very confused thoughts, he turned around to see Kara and Mon-El walking in. For some reason he could never read Kara's mind, but Mon-El was an open book.

 _'_ _Ghosts! What is she even thinking? Too much Supernatural… I knew it! It's that freaking Dean Winchester. She finds him hot. What makes him hotter? His stupid smirk? Those flannel shirts? I wear them too!'_

J'onn's eyes narrowed hearing Mon-El's thoughts. What was this about ghosts? Then suddenly a second set of thoughts came from right behind Mon-El. J'onn stood looking at what he wasn't able to see, but hearing the thoughts clearly.

 _'_ _What the hell is this place? Where the hell did Blondie bring me? And ghosts? Ha! What a poor imagination. She's in for a big surprise!'_

"Ghosts?" J'onn asked Kara. She turned to glare at Mon-El, who was pretending to be concentrating on something Winn was showing him.

"Yeah. Strange stuff is happening at my place," Kara explained. "It feels like a haunting."

Kai's eyes narrowed at J'onn. How did the man know? Wait, what if he could hear his thoughts? Kai quickly chanted a spell and put a shield over his thoughts.

J'onn looked around, not hearing the other thoughts anymore. He knew he hadn't been imagining it. The voice was very clear, strangely it sounded a lot like Mon-El. J'onn looked at Mon-El again, wondering if he was thinking about two things at the same time.

A few minutes later, Kara was saying goodbye to them and flying out of DEO. Mon-El didn't miss how she didn't kiss him goodbye. He sighed and headed straight to his room. Kai followed him quietly. What was wrong with Blondie? Why was she treating his doppelgänger like shit?

Kai followed Mon-El into a room, which looked more depressing than the hell he was in. There was a single cot with a small wardrobe in the corner and a chair. For a second, Kai felt bad for Mon-El. When he saw Mon-El walk towards his bed and sit down, covering his face with his hands, Kai went and sat next to him.

"And here I thought my life was messed up. What's your story, dude?"

Mon-El suddenly looked up, as if hearing someone ask him what's wrong.

"Oh, Hal! I wish you were here, my friend," Mon-El said miserably. "Life on this planet is never going to be easy. I know I'm better than I was on Daxam; but Hal-An, a relationship is harder than I thought it would be on this world. If only Daxam wasn't that bad!"

"What the hell is a Daxam?" Kai asked quickly. "Wait, you… you are from another world too? Like me? Wow!"

Mon-El suddenly stood up and looked at where Kai was sitting. Once again, he couldn't see anyone, but he felt as if someone was very close.

Kai gave him a small smile. "Maybe I was sent here for a reason? To teach someone a lesson? And I think… the lucky one is _your_ girl. Blondie is in for a really big surprise!"

"Rao, what is happening?" Mon-El asked as suddenly the presence around him became overwhelming. He ran out of the room at super speed, and Kai stood watching him, contemplating his next move.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mon-El was on his way to the bar when he got a message from M'gann telling him he might have to work late that night. Walking into the bar, he decided to talk to her face to face.

"Oh! There you are!" M'gann called. "You got my message?"

"Yeah! I don't mind working late. Anything important?" Mon-El asked as he jumped over the counter.

"Joe and Fish-face are going to sing," M'gann explained. "They asked for my permission last week. But since last week was hectic, I thought it would be good today. But if it ends early, you can go home."

Mon-El nodded, quickly pouring himself a club soda. When he heard someone ask for beer, he left his soda on the counter and went to pour them a drink.

Kai looked at the club soda and sighed, he needed something strong, but the soda would do for now. He finished it in one big gulp. He then turned around to see all the aliens and humans at the bar.

When he heard a small groan behind him, he turned around to see Mon-El holding an empty glass. He must have thought someone else had finished his drink for free. Kai smirked, watching Mon-El pour himself another glass of club soda, but finishing this one in a single gulp.

In less that ten minutes, Kai was bored of seeing Mon-El be the mixologist he was, so he stepped out and used a spell to track down Kara. A blink later, he was walking into CatCo.

He located Kara in the huge office with another blonde. The lady looked a bit older but confidence was oozing in the air. She had a smug smile on her face as she talked to Kara about Supergirl's new partner in crime.

"You can just tell me who it is," Cat said.

Kai walked into Cat's office and plopped on the couch, throwing his legs over the table in front of him. Kara stiffened as soon as he walked in. Kai couldn't help but chuckle. She felt him. She was _drawn_ to him.

"Miss Grant, I've no idea who you are talking about," Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses.

"I don't believe you, Keira. I want you to call your friend Supergirl and ask her."

Kai rolled his eyes, already bored with this conversation. He headed out to see a familiar handbag on the desk in front of him. _Blondie's bag!_ He opened it and grabbed some cash from it.

When he saw Kara walk out, he gave her a mock-salute and walked away. Kara took a seat and rubbed her temple. Miss Grant was onto Mon-El, and she had to protect him. _His identity._ Just as she was about to call him, she saw that her handbag was on the desk. Keeping it down, she pulled her phone out.

There were three text messages for her. She opened the one from Alex first. _'What's this about a ghost and a haunting? If something is wrong with your apartment, you are more than welcome to have a sleepover at my place. Talk soon, sis!'_

Kara quickly sent her a reply that she was okay; she was just imagining things.

Next was a text from Winn that read, _'Kara, I don't know what's going between you and Mon-El, but he looked pretty upset. Then he was gone for some five minutes before running out like a madman. He just jumped out of the building and ran off. I tracked him down; he's at the bar. I know you don't want me interfering and I also know you are busy at work, so I'm gonna go talk to him. He's my friend too. Just wanted to let you know."_

Kara let out a loud sigh. Whatever was bothering Mon-El, she had to talk to him. Hear him out. Deciding to go visit him at the bar later that evening, she opened the last text, which was from Mon-El.

 _'_ _Hey. I won't be able to meet you tonight. Got some work to do here. So… yeah. See you tomorrow, Supergirl.'_

"Supergirl, huh?" Kara looked down sadly. He had never been this… reserved before. _What had she done now?!_

* * *

Kai Parker had reversed the invisibility spell and was now walking around the city—in the darkest part of the city, mind you—to hunt. He saw a young blonde standing at the end of the street, looking at him with a smile.

"Hey handsome! Looking for something?" she asked him.

"Sure! What can you do?" Kai asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Anything!"

"You sure about that?" He smirked, moving closer. Pushing her against the wall, he ran a single finger over her cheek, lowering it all the way down to her neck. Suddenly grabbing the girl by her hair, he looked into her eyes, his pupils dilated as he spoke in a stern tone, "I'm gonna take something from you now. But you will not remember or tell anyone. Do you hear me? Not a word. You are going to forget _everything_."

Mindlessly, she replied, "Yes."

Kai lightly ran a finger over her pulse point before lowering his face and sinking his teeth into her neck. The girl stood very still as he drank her blood. Once he was done, he wiped the blood off his mouth and disappeared into the dark alley at an unnatural speed.

Kai walked into the town again and spotted Big Belly Burger. _A burger would be nice now_ , he thought, as he headed straight in and ordered himself two burgers and a large soda. Once he was done, he paid with the cash he _borrowed_ from Kara and headed back to the alien bar.

Chanting the invisibility spell, he walked into the bar to see Mon-El moping around; drinking beer instead of club soda. Mon-El wasn't concentrating. He ended up screwing two drinks, which made M'gann talk to him.

"Are you feel alright?" she asked.

Just like any Martian, she was also able to read Mon-El's thoughts. He wasn't doing well; certainly not ready to help her out at the bar, so she decided to let him go. "Go home. Take rest. We have enough staff for later. You really need to rest." She patted his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Mon-El asked. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day."

"I know. Go home, Mon-El." M'gann gave him a small smile before walking away.

Mon-El let out a sigh before grabbing his jacket. He checked his phone to see if Kara had replied. When he saw there were no new messages, he pocketed his phone and walked out into the barely lit street. The lights began to flicker as he kept walking. Mon-El stopped short when that eerie feeling of being followed returned.

Before he could turn around, he heard a voice, much like his own, say, "Gadyen nan balans, gadyen nan la foi. Se pou nou fe sa yo dwe fe." Mon-El felt drowsy, but he managed to turn around to see someone standing in front of him. As he collapsed, Kai ran towards him and grabbed him.

"Nighty night, Monny boy!" Kai lifted him in his arms, threw him over his shoulder and ran to the place he had seen before coming to the bar.

Mon-El's heavy-lidded eyes opened to see what looked like a mirror. Except the reflection showed the person lying on what looked like an old, broken down car's roof. He was in an old warehouse of some sort with lots of scrap metal lying all over the place.

But here he was, tied up to an unseeable force, almost like a thick rope cutting into his skin. It burned. But it wasn't lead.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Mon-El stammered, his mouth dry, unable to put the words together.

The man, his capturer, looked up. A strange smile played on his face as he sat up straight. "Oh hey, Monny boy! Nice to see you livin' and talkin' like a good boy! Oh, I must say, you are hot. But not as hot as me."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, I didn't offend you, did I? Coz I've never imagined that I would ever see my doppelgänger, but here you are! With a hot little girlfriend as part of the package. When I say hot, take it as a compliment! Coz if I wasn't into girls and if you didn't look _exactly_ like me, we could have... hit it off."

Seeing the man smirk, Mon-El used his full force to break through the invincible bounds.

"Tsk-tsk—move an inch and I'll rip you apart!"

Mon-El's eyes widened as the man kneeled in front of him, his hand around his neck. "All I need to do is snap a finger and you will be dead meat!"

"What do you want from me?" Mon-El shouted. "Let me go!"

"Really? I'm doing you a favor! Your little girlfriend is all high and mighty; have to get her down that high horse. Since you don't have the backbone to do it, I'm volunteering to help you out. Bring her down to her knees!"

Mon-El tugged at the bounds again, they cut deeper into his skin. "Don't you dare go anywhere near my Kara! I will kill you, yo—you rat face!"

Kai's smirk fell and his eyes narrowed at Mon-El. Titling his head to his right, he loosened his muscles before chanting, "Phasmatos superous em animi..."

Mon-El screamed in pain as he felt like he was being thrown into flames, his body being ripped into pieces, but all in his mind. He could feel his eyes getting wet as the pain slowly intensified.

Kai watched as Mon-El struggled, crashing on the floor, trying his hardest to escape the bounds. Out of his own guilt, Kai chanted, "Phasmatos Somnus."

Mon-El stilled, unconscious from the pain. No longer struggling, but certainly not in peace. Kai stood up and let out a loud sigh. He headed towards Mon-El and removed his watch and pulled the wallet out of his pocket. Taking the phone out, he saw a text notification.

"Oh look, Monny boy! Blondie finally decided to talk to you," he said before he read the message Kara had sent Mon-El. _'Mon, I came over to the bar earlier. M'gann said you weren't feeling well so you headed home. I checked at the DEO too. Where are you, baby? I'm really worried now. Please come home. I love you.'_

Kai smirked. "Well, Monny boy, looks like it's time to be you!"

Five minutes later, when Kai stepped out of the warehouse after exchanging his clothes with Mon-El's, pocketing his rings, he turned out and casted a boundary spell in order to seal the warehouse.

He then ran back to the city and ran towards Kara's apartment. He was about to ring the doorbell when he felt a single key in his pocket; taking it out, he opened the door and stepped in.

"KAAARRRAAA, I'M HOMEEEE!" He called with a huge grin on his face. Kara was sitting on the floor with her back to the couch. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Kai held her in his arms, breathing in her scent. She smelt delicious. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss over the pulse point on her neck; then he looked up with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N:** I did put this story on hold. But updating today for my dear friends who have been so darn supportive! Love you guys!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


End file.
